Jason Reso
William Jason (Jay) Reso (born November 30, 1973), is a Canadian-American wrestler, better known by his ring name, Christian Cage/Christian He is currently performing for World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment on it's ECW brand He is also very well known for his work in World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment known just as Christian. Reso initially rose through the ranks as one half of the tag team Edge and Christian, alongside his kayfabe brother and real-life longtime friend Edge. News Jay Reso has resigned from TNA so he can return to the WWE, He made his return on Feb 10th on the ECW brand. The Christian Cage Recession: TNA's Got a Problem, Peter Canny, Bleacher Report. January 25, 2009. Return to the WWE (2009-) After resigning from his position on TNA, there had been rumors of Reso returning to the WWE this was confirmed by Dixie Carter that Christian in fact did sign a contract with the WWE. Reso made his return to the WWE on it's ECW brand on Feb 10th, issuing a challenge to the winner of the match between Finlay and the Jack Swagger. Later that night Christian won his first match back with the WWE as he beat Jack Swagger in a non-title match. On a February 24 episode of ECW, he would fight the ECW Champion, Jack Swagger, for the ECW Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Unprettier :*Frog Splash *'Nicknames' :*"Captain Charisma" :*"Instant Classic" :*"New People's Champion" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Edge & Christian - with Edge :*Christian Cage and Tomko :*Christian and Chris Jericho :*The Alliance :*The Brood :*Christian's Coalition :*Ministry Of Darkness :*Revolution X :*Thug Life :*Un-Americans :*Main Event Mafia *'Managers' :*Trish Stratus (WWE) (2004) *'Theme music' :*"At Last" by Jim Johnston (WWE) :*"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (WWE) :*"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (Independent, ROH, TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Streetfight Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Sexton Hardcastle *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWF/E Intercontinental Champion (3 times) :*WWF/E Tag Team Champion (9 times) - with Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) and Chris Jericho (1) :*WWF European Champion (1 time) :*WWE Hardcore Champion (1 time) :*WWF Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Match of the Year - (2000) Edge & Christian vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. the Hardy Boyz at WrestleMania 2000 :*PWI Match of the Year - (2001) Edge and Christian vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. the Hardy Boyz at WrestleMania X-Seven. :*PWI ranked him # 454 of the 500 best wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 12 in the PWI 500 in 2006. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*2000 Tag Team of the Year (with Edge) Acting career In March 2006, Reso began filming his part in "Shoot 'Em Up", a film due to be released in December 2006. Reso has a short speaking part, that of a Secret Service bodyguardfor a United States Senator. On April 12, 2006, Reso taped an edition of "Casino Cinema" for Spike TV. Personal life * Reso graduated at Don Bosco Secondary High School with fellow friend and wrestler Adam Copeland. He married a German woman, Denise, on May 25, 2001. * He has a tattoo of the head of a bulldog with a yellow rose in its mouth on his left upper bicep. He has four cats. * He is good friends with Terry Gerin, who was the best man at his wedding. * Reso started using the Frog splash as a finisher in TNA as a tribute to his friend Eddie Guerrero who had died the day of his TNA debut. * Reso is also real life neighbours with Chris Irvine, better known by the stage name Chris Jericho. See also *Christian Cage’s career history *Christian Cage’s event history *Christian Cage’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Christian Cage profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni